


Lesbian!Swesson Prompt

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Rule 63, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'wren sir can you please write some lesbian!swesson? maybe some d/s play during office hours?'</p><p>Tagged: supernatural, sam wesson, dean smith, rule 63, dom/sub, spanking, swesson, wincest, lesbian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesbian!Swesson Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/112839979187/wren-sir-can-you-please-write-some
> 
> All credit goes to Wren

Samantha Wesson’s phone was ringing. She stopped organizing the files on her computer and picked it up with a sigh. "This is Wesson, how can I – “

"Hey, sugar tits, how’s business?”

Samantha stiffened in her chair. "M-Ms. Smith, is there something you need?“

"Need those pretty lips up here, baby. Get your cute ass into my office, daddy needs a break from work.”

Samantha glanced around the room and hissed into the phone. "You had a ‘break from work' an hour ago.“

”A long-ass hour ago. Come on, have you had lunch yet?“

"N-not yet, Ms. Smith.”

“Then get up here and eat it, Wesson.”

Samantha licked her lips nervously. "Yes, m'am,“ she said loudly, probably a little too loudly. "I’ll bring those files up at once. Of course.”

“Good girl. See you in five.”

Samantha hung up the phone and huffed a breath. She was already wet. She wasn’t going to get an ounce of work done today.

-

The elevator doors dinged open. Samantha Wesson strode down the hall to her boss’s office, opening the door and peering inside.

“Are you free, m'am?”

Deanna Smith was sitting at her desk, button-up and tie, twirling in her office chair. She grinned. "Shut the door first, Wesson.“

Samantha closed the door and locked it. Deanna swung her legs out of the chair and strode across the room.

"Did you get lonely without me, sugar tits –?”

Samantha grabbed her boss’s tie with a snarl, yanking her close. "Bend your pretty ass over the desk,“ she hissed. "So I can spank it red for the names you’ve been calling me today.”

Deanna Smith managed a shaky smile through her groan. "Nnnh, y-yes m'am!“


End file.
